


Tommyinnit’s Betrayal

by samurai_of_night



Series: Tommy the Traitor AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft youtube, The Dream Team - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Dream Smp, Fundy - Freeform, Gen, L’manberg, Minecraft, TommyInnit - Freeform, Violence, War, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, dream - Freeform, eret - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samurai_of_night/pseuds/samurai_of_night
Summary: Shout out to @unidentifiable.box on instagram for inspiring me to write this!!When the city of L’manberg’s general is forced to surrender, his right hand man, Tommyinnit, causes outrage and flees the army. He joins forces with the enemy, and together they attempt to destroy L’manberg. Will Dream’s plan fail, or will L’manberg be destroyed?
Series: Tommy the Traitor AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883383
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	1. Wilbur’s War

Chapter 1: Wilbur’s War 

Wilbur and his small battalion looked over the Great Wall of L’manberg. On the hill, he saw his three greatest enemies, standing like statues. They were armed to the teeth with diamond and netherite. Will knew his army didn’t stand a single chance, and members of his army knew it too. Suddenly, a shot was fired into the grey sky, followed by a speech from his worst enemy, dream. “You have until dawn to surrender. If there isn’t a white flag hanging outside your scum of a city’s walls by tomorrow, we attack, full force. There will be no mercy until L’manberg is reduced to ash and rubble.” George nodded his head in agreement, his glasses broken and shattered. He fired a warning shot, almost hitting Wilbur square in the face. Wilbur remained content, his mind racing back and forth on the inside. He turned to his band of misfits. Tommy, the wide eyed kid, too ambitious for his own good. Tubbo, who Wilbur took under his wing, Fundy, a soldier with the brains of a genius, and Eret, a mysterious force ready to destroy. “Men, to the war room,” Wilbur commanded, as they marched silently towards a building that was almost destroyed. 

“Well, I think this is the end of us,” Wilbur said solemnly. Fundy and Eret nodded in agreement. “We could strike at dawn, but we aren’t prepared,” Tubbo shook his head in disagreement. “Tubbo, They’re so much better than us, we don’t stand a chance,” Wilbur said calmly. “You’re right, but we could get better. Wilbur, listen to me. I have so much equipment but we just need more food,” Tubbo said. Tommy was fiddling with his hands. “ Why don’t we just fight , sacrifice is for the weak,” Tommy piped up. The rest of the militia turned to face him. “I’m saying,” he said, his voice gradually getting stronger, “we ambush through the night, we strike silently. We do it quickly. Steal their equipment, burn their bases, we can do it!” Tommy declared, rising out of his chair. Wilbur sighed. “Tommy, we just can’t. We’ll all die.” Wilbur said maturely, remaining with the rest of the men. “But we can! It won’t be that dangerous, especially if they don’t see us. We’ll be silent, using the tress as cover-“ Tommy rambled on, pacing around the room. “Tommy,” Wilbur interrupted. “We can’t do it,” Tommy’s face fell, he stopped pacing. “But Wilbur! Why not? It’s not a suicide mission! We have a chance! All we have to do is-” Tommy said, practically shouting. “TOMMY!” Wilbur yelled, rising out of his seat. “You’re too ambitious and going to get all of us killed! You know what? If you wanna be so brave, why don’t you leave us!” Tommy frowned and was silent for a bit, until all the anger bubbled up inside of him and he exploded. “YOU KNOW WHAT? MAYBE I WILL!” Tommy shouted at Wilbur. “Tubbo, come with me. We’ll show them!” Tommy said. Tubbo turned his head toward the floor. “Eret?” Tommy asked, sounding more and more desperate. Eret crossed his arms and stared at tommy. “Fundy?” Tommy’s voice was weak, and he was on the verge of tears. “Tommy, Get. Out.” Wilbur said, through his teeth, pointing at the door. “FINE! I’ll show you. I’ll show all of you!” Tommy stormed out the door, tears in his eyes.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s alone in the woods, but something strange catches his eye,

Tommy rushed through the tall spruce trees alone and angry. Tears slipped down his face and onto the ground. Once he calmed down, he stopped in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Still sniffling, he placed torches around him and made a small basecamp. His mind was running at the speed of light, analyzing everything that just happened to him. He began to cry again. “How could I do that to Wilbur?” He thought out loud as he stood. “I should go back,” he said to himself. Then he remembered every time they treated him like a child. Every time he was laughed at, bullied, and bossed around. He had enough. Tommy felt weak. Suddenly, he saw a silhouette in the faint torchlight. He drew his sword. “Hello?” He said quietly, approaching where he saw the shadow. All of a sudden, he was hit over the head with a shovel. He crumpled to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth and noise. As he lied there on the floor, he saw two familiar faces reassure him. “Shhh, Sapnap you killed him!” One of them said. Tommy assumed it was George, since dream was usually plotting in his office. “George! I didn’t kill him. Look, he’s fine! Kid, say something,” Sapnap bent down in front of him. “Mrrrmph” Tommy weakly mumbled, his vision blurry. “See? He’s fine!” Sapnap laughed. “Piss off! Now, put this over his head,” George handed sapnap a bag. “Wait-urrmph-don’t-urrggg-you son of a - mmmmrrrrugh-bitch” Tommy reached for the boys frantically, but was restrained by his injures. “Ok kid, Sapnap can you hurry up? You know what? Hit him again,” George ordered. That was the last thing Tommy heard until he was hit again, and everything went dark.


	3. Meeting

Tommy awoke in the dark, a bag still over his head. He was bound to a chair with rope and he had a cloth wrapped around his mouth. “Sapnap, take off the bag and untie him. He can’t do much now,” a menacing voice said. In a heartbeat, Tommy could see and speak again. He took in his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit office of some sort. Behind him, Sapnap and George stood in full suits of armor with swords, guarding the door. On the walls around him, there were maps of L’manberg and a huge window overlooking Dream’s kingdom. In front of him, Dream sat behind a glass desk. He was sprawled out lazily on the throne-like chair. Tommy had never seen Dream look so casual, and the only time they’ve met before was on the battlefield. “So Tommy,” Dream leaned over the desk. “What brings you here today?” Dream said, almost a little too casually. “Well, it wasn’t really my choice,” Tommy said, stuttering nervously. Wilbur has always told him that Dream was a bloodthirsty murderer, but he looked and sounded so....calm. Dream laughed. Silence filled the room as tommy searched for the right words. “Why didn’t you just kill me?” Tommy sputtered out. “Well, you see Tommy,” Dream leaned farther over the desk. “We both know you’re dangerous. I’ve seen you fight, and you’ve almost even killed me too. Wilbur overlooks you. He sees you as some child, you don’t want to be seen as a child for your whole life, do you?” Dream said. Tommy remained silent. “I-I couldn’t do that to my best friends, I’m sorry Dream, but I have to deny,” Tommy nodded his head. “Tommy, think about it. You could get fame, fortune, respect, and whatever your heart desires. All you have to do is shake my hand,” Dream said, stretching his hand towards Tommy. Tommy thought long and hard. He always wanted to be respected, and now Wilbur would treat him like a king. He could get whatever he wanted. After a while, Tommy finally shook his hand. The masked man smiled evilly. Sapnap and George left their posts to put their hands on Tommy’s shoulder in a reassuring way. “Boys,” Dream said. “Tomorrow L’manberg falls.”


	4. The Plan

Dream rose out of his chair and put his arm around Tommy. He turned to the map. “Now Tommy, I’ve organized a meeting in the field. What’s going to happen, is we are going to send you as our “prisoner” in exchange for equipment, like shields, food, diamonds, tools, stuff like that. Once you’re back, you take at least two of them out. Preferably Wilbur, but anyone would work. I trust you to know what to do,” Dream pointed at the map, mentoring Tommy’s every move. “Tommy, are you sure you can do this? We could always send George instead,” Sapnap piped up behind them. “It’s fine. I’m a man. I can do this,” Tommy said, only he sounded differently this time. Every bit of humor was gone. His voice was deeper and monotone. That childlike sense of optimism and hope was crushed. He was a monster made for war now, a puppet for Dream. “Dream, it’s almost sunrise, does Wilbur know we have the kid?” George asked. “I’m not a kid,” Tommy said sternly. “Yeah, I sent him a letter last night. If he got it, he should be waiting in the fields for us,” Dream said. He looked out the window, and saw Wilbur’s small army in the distance, marching over the golden field, prepared to die. “Men, it’s time. Be prepared to fight,” Dream said. Sapnap nodded and drew his sword. George readied his bow. Tommy allowed Dream to bind his hands, and they started the march to the field. 

“Act natural,” George whispered to the false prisoner. “I am, don’t worry,” he said. As they marched, Tommy saw a few familiar faces. Wilbur, the man he looked up to the most, looked weak and afraid. His men were barely armed and looked horrible. Dream would most definitely destroy them. Tommy almost took pity, but still resented them, especially Wilbur. “Dream, Sapnap, and George. We come with peace and will negotiate for the prisoner, one of our toughest men,” Wilbur announced. Dream smiled. Tommy could tell he liked seeing Wilbur in pain and the army so distraught. “Well....what if we don’t want to return him? He’s a strong soldier and you’d finally have something reasonable to fight for,” Dream laughed evilly. Apparently, that was enough to push Tubbo over the edge. “YOU GIVE HIM BACK TO US!! HE BELONGS WITH US! YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE A SOLDIER THAT GOOD!!” He lunged at Dream. George swiftly stepped in front of him and slashed him across the chest. Tubbo crumpled to the ground with a yell. Tommy stifled a scream. Dream continued to laugh hysterically as Fundy and Eret tended to Tubbo’s cries. Wilbur fell to his knees in front of Dream. “Please...just give us Tommy back. Take me instead!” Wilbur pleaded. Dream laughed and laughed, but kicked tommy down towards Wilbur. “Tommy, it’s so good to have you back and I’m so, so, sorry. I should’ve been so much kinder and I don’t know how I’m going to make it up to you,” Wilbur said. Tommy mustered up a smile. “Thank you, and it’s okay, but we should make sure Tubbo is okay too,” Tommy said, picking up Tubbo’s limp body and slinging his arm over his shoulder. His face was pale and he looked half dead. “Nice to...nice to have..... you back,” Tubbo laughed weakly. “It’s nice to see you too, idiot. Eret, come here and give me a hand,” Tommy laughed. Eret messed up Tommy’s hair in a friendly way. “I’m glad you’re back man,” he said, picking up Tubbo’s limp arm over his shoulder, just as Tommy did. “C’mon men, let’s go” Wilbur led his troop of misfits through the forest and back home.


	5. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, gore, violence, vomit, and death 
> 
> I know it’s a lot.

After a forward march into the woods, Wilbur and his troops finally reached L’manberg. Fundy grabbed Tubbo from Tommy and Eret’s arms, and placed him gently in a separate room, kneeling beside him to make sure he’s okay. In the main war room, Eret, Wilbur, and Tommy discussed the second phase of the war. “We know that Sapnap and George are Dream’s guards. We get rid of them, Dream shouldn’t be too hard to take down,” Wilbur said. “Tommy, is there a way you could distract them?” He turned to Tommy, who was zoning out. Usually he was a bright eyed recruit, but now he was just....quiet. Too quiet. The happiness from his face gone, his usual smile replaced by a frown, all that childlike joy replaced by anger. His eyes were flecked with spite. He was staring at the door leading into the makeshift infirmary, where Tubbo was lying. “Tommy, are you ok?” Eret asked. Tommy snapped back into reality. “Yeah...yeah I’m fine. I’m just...tired. I’m gonna go up to bed now....” He said, as he got up and left for his room. “Well..goodnight?” Eret said, turning towards Wilbur. “What is with that kid?” He said, praying silently that Tommy was out of earshot. “I don’t know. He was with Dream for a few days, who knows what happened to him,” Wilbur whispered. 

Upstairs, Tommy sat in his bedroom, brandishing his iron axe. He pledged his loyalty to Dream, and that meant he would have to eliminate a member of L’manberg. He pondered his thoughts, deciding who would be the easiest to kill. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. He pocketed his axe. “Come in,” he said. Fundy entered. “Hey, are you ok?” he said, sitting next to Tommy. “Yeah! I’m great. I’m just getting ready to go to bed,” Tommy faked a smile. “Oh...well I was just checking in. Tubbo’s still in the infirmary and is having trouble sleeping so I’m sure he’d like to see you,” Fundy got up, and made his way to the door. Something clicked in Tommy’s head, and it made him sick to his stomach. “Well, Goodnight! I’m going to....ummm....brush my teeth now!” He pushed past Fundy and into the bathroom. He hunched over the toilet, and vomited. “Kid?” Fundy asked, knocking on the door. “I’m fine!” Tommy said, flushing the toilet and washing his hands. He brandished the axe once more, and took a deep breath. He left the bathroom and found Fundy in the hallway, thinking to himself. “Hey Fundy!” Tommy called out. “Hey Tommy! Uh, why do you have that axe?” Fundy asked. Tommy cornered him. “I’m so sorry” Tommy raised the axe over his head. “Tommy! TOMMY! What are you-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Tommy brought the axe down, right into his skull. Blood went everywhere, Tommy’s face, his clothes, the walls. Fundy let out a final scream, before falling on the floor. Tommy looked over his bleeding body. “Oh god, oh god, oh god,” He said, picking him up and dumping Fundy’s body in his bedroom. Tommy removed the axe, and with a stream of blood, it dislodged from his skull. Bloodstained and axe bearing, he slipped through the main war room and into the infirmary.


	6. Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, gore

The makeshift infirmary was small, but practical. 4 white beds were arranged in a uniform line, with only one occupied by Tubbo. “Erm....hi Tubbo,” Tommy said awkwardly. He was still covered in blood and holding an axe. Tubbo took notice immediately. “Oh...um...hi Tommy. You got a little something there,” he said. Tommy sat on the edge of the bed, axe in hand. “I know. I’m assuming you heard Fundy,” Tommy sounded relaxed, although he was trying not to hysterically cry. “Yeah. I’m assuming it’s my turn soon,” Tubbo said, and took a deep breath, almost bracing himself for what was about to happen. Tommy could feel his heart being ripped out of his chest. “So...you’re not gonna try to run away or anything?” He said. “Oh no, I’m okay here. I’m just trying to go as peaceful as possible,” Tubbo laid his head on his pillow, still facing Tommy. “And plus, I’m too weak to run away. You know, when sapnap hit me with that sword,” Tubbo relaxed his shoulders and leaned all the way back. “Oh, yeah. Remember our first war together over those discs?” Tommy said, fiddling with his axe, “seems so silly now,” He laughed weakly. “Yeah, That seems like yesterday,” He paused for a minute. Tubbo could tell by Tommy’s nervous demeanor that his life would be ending soon. “Well, I think it’s my time now,” Tubbo said, sadly. Tommy took a deep breath. He raised the axe over his head and said “Tubbo, May we meet again in this life or the next,” Tubbo closed his eyes, right before the axe hit his stomach, staining the white sheets like rose petals in the snow. He choked as a waterfall of blood poured out of his mouth. “I’m so so sorry,” Tommy wept, holding his dying friends face. “It’s okay man. Remember me always,” and with those final words, Tommy killed his best friend. He looked over his body. Although the stomach was hacked to bits, Tubbo looked peaceful. He knew it was his time, and he knew that Tommy had to do it. 

Tommy’s sobs were interrupted by Eret, standing alone in the doorway. “Tommy...” he said, his voice breaking. Tommy just continued to cry next to Tubbo. “Eret....I can expla-“ before he could finish his sentence, Eret charged him, throwing him to the ground. His head hit the stone floor so hard it knocked him out in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m sorry :(( and I couldn’t think of any other last words for tubbo so


	7. End of the road

Tommy awoke, still bloody, and his vision blurry. He was bound to a chair in the familiar war room, where Eret sat by the door in his dress, and Wilbur still in his uniform. Eret’s eyes were wet with tears, and when he noticed Tommy was awake, he ran out the door, dress swirling behind him. Wilbur was slumped over in a chair across the room from Tommy. “Oh, you’re up. You’ve been out for a while,” Wilbur didn’t move his eyes from the floor. “Wilbur..I...” Tommy searched for the words, but came up with nothing. “You what? You killed half my men, my best friends, YOUR best friend, and essentially doomed us! So what is it , Tommy? What do you have to say for yourself?” Wilbur spat, never making eye contact with the traitor. “You saw me as weak. You saw me as some kid who had no idea what he was getting himself into. I was just a pawn in your game. You never cared about me. Dream saw who I was. He saw that I was a strong soldier and not just some kid. He offered me fame and riches beyond my wildest dreams. You gave me nothing,” Tommy yelled at the broken general, leaning forward in his chair. “So you did it for Dream, didn’t you,” Wilbur cracked., his voice weak and faltering. “You’re half the man he is. You’re worthless. A pathetic excuse for a warrior,” Tommy sneered, vile on his words. Before Wilbur could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, Dream stood on the doorstep. Wilbur stepped back in shock. “I see you have something we want. We can end this once and for all, or you can die now,” He said, without asking any sort of questions. Wilbur nodded. He knew what he had to do. “Now?” Wilbur asked. Dream smirked. “Oh it’s not me you’ll be dueling, it’s one of your own, well technically he’s ours because you barely have anyone left,” He joked. “Fine,” Wilbur said, untying Tommy and calling Eret. 

Wilbur knew he was going to die today.


	8. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens in this chapter, just a warning lmao
> 
> TW: Death, violence

The sky was as golden as the ground under Tommy and Wilbur’s feet. Dream, Sapnap, and George watched from one side, while Eret watched from a distance. “Participants, walk on my mark,” Sapnap yelled. “One!” Wilbur and Tommy inched forward, both ready to die. “Two!” another step. Wilbur could hear his heartbeat increase rapidly. “Three!” “Four!” “Five!” “Six!” “Seven!” “Eight!” Tommy slowed and readied his bow. “Nine!” Wilbur took a deep breath. “TEN!” Both boys turned around to face each other. Wilbur shot first, just barely missing Tommy. Tommy fired, hitting Wilbur right in his head. In an instant, he was dead. Tommy rushed towards Wilbur’s body, sprawled out in a pool of blood. He cradled his general’s head in shock, barely able to comprehend what just happened. The war was done. Dream won. 

Eret watched from a few feet away as Dream, George, and Sapnap huddled around Tommy. One of his only friends, practically a brother, turned evil. He continued to watch the four of them stood up and marched towards L’manberg, his beloved and only home. He gasped and covered his mouth as they lit the city ablaze. Any attempt to stop them would be futile, and any attempt to save himself would be useless. Dream and his men were relentless. Eret knew they had no mercy, and since he was the sole survivor, Dream would have no problem killing him. 

Eret laughed in the wind, twirling in his strawberry dress over and over again. L’manberg was almost ash, and he knew the troops would come looking for him. He lied down and bathed in the golden light for he knew this would be his last time. Dream wouldn’t take any prisoners. He lied there and thought for a while, occasionally changing positions. As the sun set, Dream and his men eventually found Eret. “Took you long enough. Now who’s going to do the honors? I was thinking Tommy would be more interesting, however the kid’s been through enough. So who’s it gonna be?” Eret stretched out on the ground with his hands behind his head. Dream looked to George and to Sapnap. “Well?” He said. Sapnap nodded silently. He drove his blade into Eret’s chest, ripping through his weak body like paper. Eret’s eyes rolled back into his head in pain, then he began to laugh. “Ahh well. It’s been nice fighting with you, but not you Dream, you’re a bastard,” He chuckled, blood pooling around him. Eret smiled at the sky, and laughed even more. He knew he would see Wilbur lead again, hear Fundy laugh again, and would joke around with Tubbo again. His vision started to fade to white, and he reflected on all the good times he has back in L’manberg. “You know Dream,” he choked out. “You really are a son of a bitch,” Eret looked back on his final memories fondly, waiting for death to come. 

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank everyone in the Block Men Simps GC for giving me ideas on how to end this, and giving me lots of feedback too :)
> 
> Also if you enjoyed this work, please check out part 2 where we see a continuation of Tommy's story!! I worked really hard on both parts so make sure to check it out!


End file.
